The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia graminea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UNIEUP-1’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Victoria Point, Queensland, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Euphorbia plants with numerous flowers.
The new Euphorbia plant originated from a self-pollination in April, 2008 in Victoria Point, Queensland, Australia of Euphorbia graminea ‘Inneuphdia’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,567. The new Euphorbia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Victoria Point, Queensland, Australia in November, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Victoria Point, Queensland, Australia since November, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.